


Виночерпий

by Krezh12



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alexandre Dumas Made Me Do It, Greek Mythology - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Statue Porn, agalmatophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Пятнадцатилетний Атос (известный тогда как Оливье де Ла Фер) исследует понятие сексуальности в то время, когда журналов с фотографиями обнаженных моделей не существует, или " — Я помню, что сам в возрасте Рауля влюбился в греческую статую, которую добрый король Генрих Четвертый подарил моему отцу. Я думал, что сойду с ума от горя, когда узнал, что история Пигмалиона — пустой вымысел".





	Виночерпий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cupbearer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485589) by [sevenswells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenswells/pseuds/sevenswells). 



> "The Cupbearer" translation which was first published in 2014 on Ficbook.
> 
> [sevenswells] : Это может показаться саркастичной шуткой или стебной интерпретацией, но фактически, это является каноном Дюма "20 лет спустя", где Атос признается д'Артаньяну, что влюбился в греческую статую в возрасте пятнадцати лет. (Цитата указана выше).
> 
> Что показалось мне интересным, так это то, что в истории не указано ни имя, ни пол статуи. Поэтому я сделала изваяние мужчиной и развила тему, в которой Атос исследует свои сексуальные предпочтения. Я выбрала образ Ганимеда, потому что союз Зевс/Ганимед является воплощением гомосексуальной связи в древние времена, и также потому, что виночерпий-Ганимед является своего рода предзнаменованием проблем Атоса с алкоголем (и, в конце концов, всё это имеет прямое отношение к любви; это очень символично).
> 
> (На момент действия Атосу пятнадцать; шестнадцатилетие в этом же году).

Когда Атосу было пятнадцать, и его имя звучало как Оливье де Ла Фер, добрый король Генрих прислал его отцу подарок.

Оливье увидел прибывающую карету из окна кабинета во время урока философии со своим наставником Мастером Фруссат. Переполох среди приусадебных слуг перерос в настоящее бешенство, когда ливрея прибывшего посланца была идентифицирована как королевская. Вскоре во двор спустилась небольшая группа сильных мужчин, чтобы помочь выгрузить таинственный тяжелый ящик, в то время как женщины с интересом и удивлением стояли и смотрели на него издали. Тогда из главной залы Оливье услышал голос графа, своего отца:

 — Ступайте сюда полюбопытствовать, Мастер Фруссат, и возьмите с собой Оливье.

Он последовал за своим наставником в гостиную, где посланники короля распаковывали подарок. То, что предстало перед глазами, мгновенно загипнотизировало подростка.

Показавшись свету, там стояла статуя обнаженного молодого человека в натуральную величину; его в небрежной позе поднятая рука держала чашу с вином, одна нога оставалась полусогнутой и расслабленной, а другая выпрямленной и напряженной, из-за чего его тазовые кости выступали изгибами и создавали рябь на боках и мышцах живота. Оливье поймал себя на мысли, что подолгу задерживает взгляд на скромных, но великолепно проработанных пропорциях статуи внизу живота и предпочел перевести взгляд на изысканно очерченные мышцы рук и груди. Лицо статуи, обрамленное мягкими локонами, падающими на лоб, кудрями на висках и затылке, было самым поражающим: благородные и правильные черты лица создавали такое выражение, коему лучшее определение _приглашающее_ , глаза с тяжелыми веками искоса смотрели на чашу в ладони — на Оливье — с намеком на улыбку на дугообразных устах.

 — Как красиво! — воскликнул граф. — Изображен Ганимед, не так ли? Вы согласны, Фруссат?

Мастер Жан-Николя Фруссат, высокий блондин с умным выражением лица, шагнул вперед, поднося к глазам очки и рассматривая статую с благоговением, отрадным для графа.

 — Да. К тому же, еще и антикварно, так как орел Зевса не входит в состав композиции… Ганимеда не часто изображают самого по себе, — заглядевшись, Фруссат стал изъясняться отрывками фраз. — Так или иначе, судя по чертам юноши, мы можем лицезреть Антиноя, выдающего себя за Ганимеда, но, право, нужен более компетентный в этом вопросе человек, способный доказать или опровергнуть мою теорию… Действительно красиво, господин граф.

 — Что думаете вы, Оливье?

Вопрос отца резко вывел Оливье из голодного, почти хищного созерцания статуи перед собой, вынуждая подобрать подходящие для ответа слова за секунду.

 — Я думаю, этот дар демонстрирует щедрость нашего доброго короля по отношению к своим друзьям, — произнес он, не обходя вниманием интересы посланников и сделав вывод, что эти слова, вероятно, именно те, что от него ждут. — Такой редкий и красивый подарок чтит наш дом.

Отец приблизился к сыну и сжал его плечо, давая понять, что тот поступил правильно.

 — Она не так проста, — задумчиво сказал граф, вновь устремляя свой взгляд к мрамору.

\----

Вернувшись к учебе, Оливье долго и упорно размышлял, стараясь сформировать многочисленные мысли, проносящиеся в голове, в непринужденный вопрос к своему наставнику, и произнес:

 — Думаю, Вы не рассказывали мне о Ганимеде ранее, не так ли, Фруссат?

 — Разве нет? — рассеянно ответил репетитор. — Вы желаете знать?

Оливье не хотел выказывать чрезмерной заинтересованности, поэтому дождался, когда учитель вновь переключит на него своё внимание и ограничился простым кивком головой.

 — Статуя ли заинтриговала Вас, сударь?

У юноши перехватило дыхание, и так как господин Фруссат не мог знать о неистовых чувствах, пробужденных в нём скульптурой, он снова кивнул, не позволяя мыслям выйти за границы гласности.

Мужчина не придал этому значения, захлопнул книгу, которую держал в ладони и снял очки с глаз.

 — Хм… Ганимед упоминается в Метаморфозах Овидия; это произведение послужит хорошей практикой латинского для Вас. Я могу одолжить эту книгу, но не скажу графу об этом поступке. В этой истории довольно много колоритных моментов, если Вы сможете понять, что я имею ввиду. Тем более, сейчас Вы уже достаточно взрослый для подобных вещей, правда? История Ганимеда повествует о том, что одного прекрасного юношу унес за собой на Олимп Зевс, принявший форму орла, и сделал его виночерпием богов.

Легенда произвела на Оливье точно такое же удивительное впечатление, как и мраморное произведение искусства. Он чувствовал, что в ней скрыто что-то мистическое, оккультное… запрещенное.

Что-то шло не так. Его словоохотливый учитель в будни был сейчас необычайно скуп на описания и ко всему прочему, он старался не встречаться с юношей глазами. Он узнал об интересе, испытываемом Оливье ко всей этой истории? Сердце молодого графа начало биться быстрее, и он почувствовал, что к горлу липким комом подступает паника. _Веди себя проще. Проще._ Он должен задавать вопросы непринужденно.

 — Что-нибудь… — он немного поперхнулся — черт побери — начал снова, тщательно придавая голосу непринужденное звучание. — Что-нибудь еще? Упоминания в других произведениях?

В течение нескольких секунд, которые, казалось, тянулись часами, его наставник колебался; подняв голову, он произнес:

 — Ганимед также упоминается в «Симпозиуме» Платона, который уже давно значится в списке литературы вашего возраста. И… если Вы действительно хотите зайти вперед и исследовать этот вопрос более детально, можете ознакомиться с другим произведением этого же философа — «Федр». В библиотеке вашего отца, если не ошибаюсь, имеется полное собрание сочинений.

Оливье кивнул в третий раз, только уже самому себе. Он определенно собирается исследовать этот вопрос.

\----

Он снова перечитал отрывок:

«…Он постепенно сближается с влюбленным, соприкасаясь с ним в гимнасиях и в других собраниях, и тогда поток того истечения, которое Зевс, влюбленный в Ганимеда, назвал влечением, обильно изливаясь на влюбленного, частью проникает в него, а частью, когда он уже переполнен, вытекает наружу. Как дуновение или звук, отраженные гладкой и твердой поверхностью, снова несутся туда, откуда они исходили, так и поток красоты снова возвращается в красавца чрез очи, то есть тем путем, по которому ему свойственно проникать в душу, теперь уже окрыленную; он орошает проходы крыльев, вызывает их рост и наполняет любовью душу возлюбленного».

Слова оказывают на него мощное влияние, ломающей волной тепла разливаясь в окружающем мире и в нем самом; новым и странным чувством, которое он не может определить. _Соприкасаться. Поток. Переполнен. Возлюбленный_ Зевс, _влюбленный_ в Ганимеда.

Он понял, по какой причине мастер Фруссат не хотел быть тем, кто расскажет об этом; по какой причине он желал, чтобы Оливье сам познал что-то, что превратило всё в еще более грязный, поглощающий секрет, питающий его внутреннюю волну, топящий все выходы из этого водоворота. Это была не игра с детьми слуг, где он сам всего лишь ребенок, где всё подвержено инстинктам и животным любопытством. Это было о _любви_ , и он, еще юный, совсем ничего не знал о ней. Любовь между двумя мужчинами реальна? Сократ, казалось, думал об этом, как о самой естественной вещи в мире, и даже заявил в своём Симпозиуме о нескольких её видах: физической любви и духовной. К тому же, он утверждал, что связь между Зевсом и Ганимедом была на последнем её уровне.

Знает ли об этом Мастер Фруссат? Конечно, да. Эти мысли выбили Оливье из колеи, он вспыхнул, подумав о том, что сейчас они разделяют эти знания, и в следующий раз, когда он увидит его, Мастер Фруссат будет знать, что Оливье знает тоже. Они поговорят на эту тему? Нет, скорее всего, нет. Это повиснет между ними недосказанностью, будет всплывать на поверхность время от времени во взглядах и в наполовину сформированных фразах.

Это было достаточно плохо: читать Метаморфозы Овидия днём ранее, и находить в них те самые колоритные отрывки, пикантные сцены, о которых упоминал Мастер Фруссат. И история Пигмалиона[1] с красочными иллюстрациями, которые до сих пор не смогли убраться из глубин впечатлительного разума юноши; с теми самыми картинками, которые изображали слоновую кость, поддающуюся прикосновениям; тело, теряющее свою холодную твердость; кожу, под которой начинает биться пульс, благодаря стараниям осторожных, любящих пальцев. Чтение отрывка Федра будто лишило его сна. Оливье захлопнул книгу, успокоил дыхание, и некоторое время просто вслушивался в тишину; он пришел к выводу, что сейчас, должно быть, поздняя ночь, и никто в усадьбе, кроме него, не бодрствует.

Скорее всего, он может спуститься и взглянуть на статую снова. Тем более что мысль _ступай прямо сейчас_ , формирующаяся у него в сознании, стала почти невыносимой.

Он шел по коридорам поместья в непроницаемом трансе, ноги вели его в кабинет отца, где была расположена скульптура. Ночная луна освещала все комнаты, и поэтому ему не требовалось даже зажечь свечу.

Оливье лихорадило; он чувствовал, как материя ночной рубашки липла к холодной влажной коже, и температура совсем не понизилась, когда он узрел Ганимеда вновь. В том состоянии, в коем он находился, прохладный мрамор статуи, светящийся белым светом в сумерках, казался голосом, оазисом, зовущим к себе.

Вблизи, изучая восхитительное лицо изваяния, казалось, что-то, что он чувствует, является той самой духовной любовью, которая была установлена между Зевсом и Ганимедом.

Прошлой ночью он видел сон об орле и юноше. Он грезил борьбой между ними, почти чувствуя яростное скольжение перьев по коже, руку, захваченную когтями хищника. В свою очередь, он был Ганимедом, чувствуя страх и растерянность юноши, отчаянное желание защитить себя от царя богов в этом чудовищном его обличии, которое нельзя распознать; и он был Зевсом: всемогущим, с желанием острым, как лезвие, намерившимся забрать свою добычу и не выносящим никакого сопротивления.

Он проснулся в луже собственного пота с сексуальным напряжением между ног и абсолютным незнанием, что же с ним делать. В конце концов, он пролежал в темноте около часа, выжидая, пока желание и стыд уберутся прочь.

Любовь не бывает настолько подлой, правда?

Он вытянул кисть, пальцами касаясь холодного мрамора. Оливье позволил им исследовать наиболее выдающиеся черты изваяния: лицо, нос, подбородок, скулы. Эти черты. Ничего постыдного или грязного. Он не проследует ниже, в этом нет необходимости; он только любуется красотой статуи сквозь прикосновение.

Указательный палец тронул губы, эти красивые дугообразные губы, совершенно случайно подарив графу интерес: а что будет, если я его поцелую? Просто поцелуй, ничего более; тогда бы он был доволен, утолил бы свою жажду. Это, как говорили поэты, общение в поцелуе. Поцелуй был чистотой, поцелуй был целомудренностью, поцелуй был приемлемостью. Оливье сделал шаг вперед, приблизившись настолько, что почувствовал холод, исходящий от мрамора, — такой шокирующий контраст с жаром, исходящим от него самого, как от пышущей печи. Он сглотнул, облизав сухие губы; он чувствовал жажду. Лишь дыхание разделяло от него лицо Ганимеда, и с дрожащим вздохом он сократил расстояние, закрыв глаза, когда его губы встретились с губами изваяния.

Он почувствовал кислый, минеральный мраморный привкус и попытался приспособиться к ощущению скульптурного камня; его соски начали принимать заостренную форму, задевая торс статуи сквозь ночное платье, заставляя его громко задыхаться. Морозное, почти болезненное ощущение посылало волны желания по его телу, его член начал увеличиваться в размерах, оттопыривая платье и касаясь органа статуи через тонкую ткань.

Преданная собственным телом, убежденность Оливье рухнула.

Руки, как по собственному желанию, опустились на шею статуи; он будто очерчивал, моделировал пылкое и мягкое тело вместо холодного и жесткого, хрупкая материя рубашки обеспечивала незащищенность. Он зашипел, затем всхлипнул, сгорая из-за холода мрамора и своей собственной лихорадки; замер, соприкоснувшись лбом с изваянием в надежде получить прохладу. Дрожащей рукой он исследовал тело напротив себя, его выпуклости и плоскости, пока не достиг низа, лаская пах, что не ответит своим желанием, а подарит равнодушие. Кончиком одного из пальцев он чувствовал интимную щель головки, её едва различимую выпуклость; он проследил за членом: толстым и коротким; проследовал по виткам скульптурных лобковых волос, которые были настолько правдоподобно выточены, что казались реальными. Затем, той же рукой он обхватил себя сквозь ночную рубашку, не думая, просто пытаясь найти облегчение. Это было так хорошо, что он издал стон, но этого всё равно было недостаточно.

Он поднял подол одежды, закусив его зубами. Он посмотрел вниз, и его взгляд упал на собственный пенис, торчащий, крайняя плоть раскрыла блестящую розовую головку. Действуя инстинктивно, он взял его в руку и снова прижал к члену статуи. Если бы сорочка не заглушила шум, им издаваемый, он разбудил бы целое поместье.

Внезапная мысль, что его обнаружат — его слуги, его семья — возбужденным и полуголым, оскверняющим подарок короля своему отцу, — его орган дернулся и прыгнул в его руке. Он встряхнул его, сжал, пытаясь остановить возбуждение, но эффект оказался в корне противоположным. Он сжал его снова, потом еще раз, начиная движения кулаком, наслаждаясь плотностью. Жидкость жемчужинами начала течь вниз. Его дыхание превратилось в короткие вздохи, отяжеленные тканью, зажатой во рту; он чувствовал, что задыхается, испытывает головокружение, удовольствие и нехватку воздуха. Одурманенный ощущением, он взглянул в глаза своему каменному любовнику и прочитал в них любовь — постоянную, совершенную и вечную. Когда удовольствие в его чреслах, наконец, взорвалось в кульминации, семя выплеснулось на торс, живот изваяния, белым на белоснежный мрамор, он поцеловал своего возлюбленного снова, чувствуя такую благодарность в сердце, что начал верить в то, что губы под его больше не настолько холодны, что они почти ожили.

Впоследствии, преданный и нежный, он вытер тело статуи нетронутым местом своей сырой от слюны и пота ночной рубашки и подарил виночерпию последний поцелуй, прежде чем вернуться в кровать.

Позже, когда Оливье узнал, что Пигмалионово чудо всего лишь миф, его сердце заполнило необъяснимое чувство; оно разорвалось.

Искренне и по-настоящему, в самый первый раз.

**Author's Note:**

> [krezh12] : Несколько ссылок, заинтересованность коими оправдывается. :)
> 
> Ганимед подает нектар богам  
> After Parmigianino 1724   
> http://www.britishmuseum.org/collectionimages/AN00515/AN00515328_001_l.jpg
> 
> Метаморфозы Овидия в пятнадцати книгах и одной ссылке:  
> http://lib.ru/POEEAST/OWIDIJ/ovidii2_2.txt
> 
> Миф о Пигмалионе в версии Википедии:   
> http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CF%E8%E3%EC%E0%EB%E8%EE%ED
> 
> Тот самый Федр Платона:  
> http://philosophy.ru/library/plato/fedr.html
> 
> Статья, посвященная похищению Ганимеда Зевсом (разнообразие фресок, скульптур и картин; суть дела вкратце):   
> http://marinni.livejournal.com/536135.html
> 
> Всевозможные описания Атоса, начиная с внешности/антропометрических данных и заканчивая его привычками и причиной смерти. Данные являются цитатами из трилогии А. Дюма, а иначе - все до единого достоверные источники. :)   
> http://wallls.chat.ru/at.html
> 
>  
> 
> **[1]**  — Пигмалион был греческим скульптором, влюбившимся в статую, созданную им самим. Афродита исполнила его желание, оживив статую, ставшую впоследствии его женой.
> 
> Вот отрывок из десятой книги Метаморфоз Овидия. Автор не использовала его в своем фике, но находит его настолько чувственным и красивым, что действительно желает поделиться им со своими читателями.
> 
> »…Праздник Венеры настал, справляемый всюду на Кипре.  
>  Возле святых алтарей с золотыми крутыми рогами  
>  Падали туши телиц, в белоснежную закланных шею.  
>  Ладан курился. И вот, на алтарь совершив приношенье,  
>  Робко ваятель сказал: «Коль все вам доступно, о боги,
> 
> Дайте, молю, мне жену (не решился ту деву из кости  
>  Упомянуть), чтоб была на мою, что из кости, похожа!»  
>  На торжествах золотая сама пребывала Венера  
>  И поняла, что таится в мольбе; и, являя богини  
>  Дружество, трижды огонь запылал и взвился языками.
> 
> В дом возвратившись, бежит он к желанному образу девы  
>  И, над постелью склонясь, целует, — ужель потеплела?  
>  Снова целует ее и руками касается груди, —  
>  И под рукой умягчается кость; ее твердость пропала.  
>  Вот поддается перстам, уступает — гиметтский на солнце
> 
> Так размягчается воск, под пальцем большим принимает  
>  Разные формы, тогда он становится годным для дела.  
>  Стал он и робости полн и веселья, ошибки боится,  
>  В новом порыве к своим прикасается снова желаньям.  
>  Тело пред ним! Под перстом нажимающим жилы забились.
> 
> Тут лишь пафосский герой полноценные речи находит,  
>  Чтобы Венере излить благодарность. Уста прижимает  
>  Он наконец, к неподдельным устам, — и чует лобзанья  
>  Дева, краснеет она и, подняв свои робкие очи,  
>  Светлые к свету, зараз небеса и любовника видит…»


End file.
